Three Sisters
by zoeybird101
Summary: Three sisters were spererated at birth. They have been training for years to destroy each other but what will actually happen once they come face to face. Please read I suck at summaries.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Three sisters. All born on the same day were separated at birth. They were each raised a different way. But they were all raised thinking that the other ones were there enemies. They each have gifts that the others don't have. They are all unique but they are all the same. They can all read minds and compel others to do there biding. But what makes them all so different?

The first sister is Layla. She is the first born of the three born on May 10th at 12:10:14 am. She is 16 with long light brown hair, bright purple eyes and a dark tanned skin tone. She is known as the cat or she who kills without a thought. She controls the five elements and can twist them at her every wish. She can also speak with, raise and control the dead.

The second sister is Marcie. She is the second born on May 10th at 12:11:14 am. She is 16 with shoulder length Autumn orange blonde hair, blood red eyes and a tanned skin tone. She is known as the lizard or she who blends in. She can easily blend in with her surroundings much like a lizard. She has the gift of healing. She can heal but what she heals she can also destroy. She also has X-ray vision.

The third sister is Tara. She is the last born on May 10th at 12:12:14 am. She to is 16 with long wavy red hair, bright green eyes like jade and pale skin. She is known as the spider or she who is deceiving. She can make you think one thing while doing the next. She has a gift of seeing into the future. She also can draw and control electricity.

They each look so different but what connects them is blood and there passion for death.

What would happen if these three sisters were trained to kill each other? We'll you'll never know unless you read this book.

**Is this a good start?**

**Should I keep going?**

**Do you like it?**

**Do I ask to many questions?**

**Please Review!**

**LOVE,**

**LAT.!**


	2. Who They Are and What They Stand For

**Hey Hey Guys. Well I wasn't expecting to update this yet but I want to add a new chapter to all of my stories so I have to add one to this one to lol. I hope that you like it. Now onward with thou chapter. Lol I love old times talk ahahaha.**

**Chapter One: Who They Are and What They Stand For**

**Layla POV.**

My name is Layla. I am a 16 year old female vampire. I am the oldest of the triplets. I have long light brown hair that has natural loose curls and eyes that are the color of lavender with a silver outline around it. I am around five foot seven inches. I have a very slim body shape. I am very flexible since I do cheerleading, gymnastics, dance, and yoga. Jonett my foster mother put me into all these activities because she said that it would teach me balance and flexibility so that if I were in a tight spot I could just bend my way out of it. I don't do all girly sports though I do many more but if I tell you them I start to sound like my foster father Rohan.

Rohan and Jonett my foster parents. They had raised me my entire life. When I was two months old I remember Rohan teaching me how to open veins with my fangs to get the sweet red blood out. I loved that memory because it showed my natural killer instinct. Dad called me a natural when I started to learn combat while mom said that I was good but I could be better. That made me what to prove myself to her so I started to work harder at it until I was the best.

Around my sixteenth birthday I started to see things that were never really there. I started to see ghosts. Mom said that I was a necromancer meaning I could see, hear, talk to, and raise the dead. That wasn't the only thing I could do though. I could also control the five elements air, water, fire, earth and spirit.

Ever since my birthday everyday after school I would practice using my gifts with my teacher Azza. He had black hair, big bright blue eyes and he was twenty-two years old. He was a total hot guy but he was also very smart. He's helping me to get ready so I can go into a battle with my two sisters. I have grown up knowing and waiting for the day that I would have to kill them. The day my group of vampires would take over the whole vampire world. I wanted us to have power, to show everyone that black vampires were better than the red or green vampires. I wanted everyone to see we were a much stronger, smarter and more powerful bunch. I just wanted control. I mean whats wrong with that? I already control my school even though those are humans and a few other black vampires I still controlled them and it was easy because no one was there to get in my way of doing that. While in the vampire world I had my sisters there to get in my way. They were the only thing standing in the way of the black vampires ruling so it only makes sense that you eliminate the problem before its to late and that is exactly what I am going to do.

**Marcie POV.**

Everyone should already know my name and if you don't then you must not be a vampire and not worthy of knowing it but if you have forgotten but you are a vampire my name is Marcie. I may look like a prep with my orange blonde hair, tanned skin, name brand clothes and a million dollar car in my parking lot. Do not let any of those things fool you because there is nothing preppy about my eyes. They are blood red and very scary which makes sense since I am a tough, strong, menacing red vampire.

When I was six my 'mother' I say that with quotations because biologically she is not my mom but when I was six she told me that the vampire world was divided into three groups. They were the red vampire, black vampires and the green vampires. She also said that they were each fighting for control of the vampire world. This is a fight that has been going on for millions of years. None of the red vampires live close to the other two groups of vampires. The last thing that I remember from that day is my mom telling me that a very powerful vampire wrote a prophesy that said three sisters will be born and May tenth, they will each be born to a different vampire nation and be the key to power in there kingdom. I was the key for the red vampires.

Hardly any red vampires had my gifts. I could heal people with a single touch but if there was something that I could heal I could also make it worse instead of healing it. I also had x-ray vision. I could see if anyone was carrying a weapon or any problems in there body that I could make worse or even offer to heal it and then make them my eternal servant. I trained with my trainer Ivy every Tuesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday but on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday I would go to school. I went to an all human school with the exception of ten other red vampires that went there. The eleven of us all stick together. Since we were all beautiful we all hung out together and the humans made us the popular group at the school because we were all beautiful. They would do whatever we asked them even if it was to give us all of there blood. They would do it because we were there leaders and soon we would be the leaders of of all of the vampire world. I will make sure we rule even if that means killing my sisters which it does but also if it means that after I kill them I have to kill myself and half of the other red vampires.

**Tara POV. **

I am Tara, the youngest of the triplets that were born on May tenth. I am the sweet innocent girl that no one would ever believe could kill a person because of the way I look. I have sweet bright green jade eyes, long red wavy hair, a pale skin tone and I stand around five foot four inches I also have a smile as warming as the sun. So with my perfect look and popularity in my community no one would ever believe I could even kill a fly and this is a big plus because it makes me the perfect killer.

I was raised by my adoptive dad David. He is also my teacher, mentor and spiritual guide. He is there every time I have a vision picking out the key points and finding ways that we could use them to our advantages. When I am not having a vision or at school I am sitting on phone wires drawing the electrical current to me and sending it where I want it to go. I have made it do many things like shock a cow so hard that its heart stopped instantly or even starting electrical fires where the black and red vampires live. I only do that so they will know there place in life. And there place is working for me and the rest of the green vampires.

Ever since I was little I was told that I would be the one to bring a lot of power and grace to the green vampires, but I was also told to do that I would have to kill my sisters that I have never even met, or seen in person, or heard from my whole life or anything. I don't care much about killing them because we may be sisters but we were all marked differently and that's why I would kill them in a heartbeat if I needed to and right now I really need to.

When the time comes I will kill them both so that the green vampires will rule the whole vampire world.

**Wow that is a lot of important information right there guys.**

**Three sisters all fighting for the same thing but only one will win and the other will die right?**

**Did you like it? I hope that you review. **

**Love,**

**Lat.!:)**


	3. Your Late

**Hey guys long time eh.! I know I just showed my Canadian side with that eh lol :P**

**Layla POV.**

"Mom where is my Guess bag?" I called down to Jonett my mother.

"In closet number three." She said. I ran from one end of the room to the other. I opened the closet and ALL my Guess stuff was there. I grabbed a black and silver bag to match my white tank top, black skinny jeans, sliver hoop earrings and necklace. I threw my wallet, eyeliner, mascara, book and laptop into the big over sized purse. I held my sunglasses, cell phone and car keys in my hand. I rushed down from my floor of the house to the main floor. "Remember training with Azza today." My mom said before I bolted out the door. I opened the door to my cute white BMW. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to my friend Jared's House. He had crystal blue eyes, pearly white teeth, dimples, blonde hair and was so tall. He wasn't just a friend he was my boyfriend and another black vampire. We had been together for almost three years now and I loved him very much.

"Late again." He said when he got into the car.

"Sorry Jare." I said before driving down the road toward our school. The car ride was quiet. When I parked I gathered all of my things together. Jared opened the door for me.

"My lady." He said as I got out. I locked our fingers together. We walked into Sandler High school, past rows of lockers til we got to the area where all of the black vampires lockers where. "See you in science." He said and kissed me lightly but it was enough ti make my head spin.

"Bye." I said when he started walking down the hall.

"Lets go." I felt my two best friends grad onto my arms. Sara a slim, semi-tall, blonde, blue eyed beauty and Kim a dark, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and only one of the hottest people I know pulled me off to our gym class. It was an all girls gym class.

"Brown, Armstrong pick your teams were playing softball." Mrs. Curtis said to me and Jennete. She was French like me so only I knew how to say her name properly. Jen-ete was how it was pronounced. I picked Kim, Sara, Jamie, Alexis, Sheridan, Sammy, Madeline, Charissa, Sandie, and Kelly for my team. Six out of the ten were black marked like me. We played for an hour and a half before we could change out of the gray shirt and dark blue shorts. When I walked out of the change room Jared was there waiting for me.

"How was gym love?" He asked.

"Good. What about math?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to the fourth floor.

"Boring." He answered when we walked into room 430. we took our seats at the back of the class since we all knew science already. Jare sat to my left at the end of the desk but to my right sat Adam, Charissa, Madeline, Sammy, and Alexis. The humans sat in front of our group. The class was a boring hour and a half. Then it was lunch. I had lunch with the twenty black marked vampires that attend our school. We chatted and laughed like normal people while feeling everyone gazed on us because we were beautiful and different. After lunch I had my two afternoon classes wood shop and geography which both went by equally fast and I even had some fun in them to. On the ride home my mind was up in the clouds. I was just so happy that all the 21 black marked vamps stuck together and got along so well. We had personalities that just stuck together perfectly. Azza told me this was good because they were my people. "You okay?" Jared asked me when I pulled into his driveway since his parents weren't home. I nodded. "Wanna come inside?"

"I can't I have training." I said then kissed him.

"Call me when your done." Jare said. I nodded and drove off towards my house.

"Your late." Azza said as I got out of my car. I checked my watch and I was just on time.

"Its three o'clock Az." I complained. He nodded.

"Well your late so go for a run and we'll see id your training today." He said.

"Your joking right?" I asked. He shook his head and gave me a lope sided smile. "Az you suck." I said punching him lightly in the arm. Even though he was my trainer he was also a teenager like me and he was smoken hot. I couldn't help but stare at him some days and other hate him with a burning passion but today it was a mix of both. Azza never treated me the way everyone else did though. He didn't treat me differently because I am special and he didn't baby me. He spoke to me like a friend an adult even.

"Get running Lala." He said. It was his nick name for me. He had called me Lala since we started training because when we first met his French accent was so thick but in time it went a bit down and became like mine soft but noticeable. "We can break early so you can go and see that boyfriend of yours." He said. "Plus your mom won't be mad that you didn't come on time." He said. I sighed and started to run because there was no way Azza was going to give me my lesson today, and if I didn't get this session in my mom would freak that I don't really care about our people. So I ran and when he said I could stop I would stop.

**Hope you like it.**

**That's the real first chapter kind of. Like the POV will switch in each chap between the sisters. **

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love,**

**Lat.!:)**


	4. Where are you?

**Here is the next chapter I wrote for you guys last night :).!**

**Marcie POV.**

"What did you want for lunch?" Alex asked me.

"Just a water and apple." I said. He leaned down to kiss me. "Hurry back." I said against his lips.

"Of course. Sofia." He whispered. I loved it when he called me my vampire name.

"Go Abaddon." I said using his real name to. He backed away from me and walked into the part of the cafeteria that sold the food. 'Sofia' kept repeating in my mind. 'Sofia the healer' I loved my true name. It was one of power, depth, spirit and wisdom. It was also one of many names given to red vampires at birth. They may have been given to us at birth but they were not the names we used in the real world because we wanted to fit in and not draw attention to ourselves.

"Hello Earth to Marcie." I snapped out of my trans to look at my best friend Aura who was in the real world Raven. She had jet black hair with red streaks. She always wore black eye liner and black mascara to match but they also made her bright orange eyes stand out. She was freaky looking but she wore the freak look like no one could. She was proud of what she looked like and that was so beautiful. I stopped staring at her to say something mildly smart.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well I was saying that you and Alex are such a cute couple." Raven said.

"Thanks."

"Has he told you yet?" I knew she meant has he told me that he loves me yet.

"No." I said simply.

"No?" Raven was so shocked that her skin had gone paler than it already was.

"I mean that were waiting. We do not by any means want to say it before were ready and know that we mean it 100 percent." I explained to her. I was telling her the truth Alex and I had talked about this before.

"Well damn if you aren't at 100 percent now then there is no hope for the rest of us." She said. She had such a determined look on her face like she wanted more information so I gave her what I thought.

"Well I think that he's going to tell me Friday when we go out for dinner." I said.

"Oh." She stopped talking mid sentence because Alex had come back and sat in the seat beside me.

"Miss me?" He asked. I nodded. He handed me my bottle of water and apple I had asked for.

"Thanks." I said while taking a bite out of the apple.

"Anything for you." He said and I could tell because of the look on his face that he was telling me the truth. "Are we still on for Friday?"

"Yes. I wouldn't miss that for anything in the world." I said to Alex which made him smile. When he smiled his warm brown eyes glowed with happiness.

"I wanted to tell you-" He got cut off by my phone buzzing 'Ohio is for Lovers.' By Hawthorne Heights.

"Hello." I answered the call.

"Where are you?" I heard a voice I knew all to well ask.

"School Ivy. I'm at school and were having lunch." Ivy was my trainer.

"Well sign out and hurry up." Ivy said. I could tell that she was in a bad mood because of her tone of voice.

"Okay I'm on my way." I said then pressed the end button on my blackberry. I looked at Alex very apologetically.

"Go on." He said.

"Thanks Alex." I got up and grabbed my American Eagle bag. "Your to good and understanding." I said then kissed him.

"I know but I'll see you Friday Sofia." He said because he knew my schedule as well as I did and I would not be at school for the rest of the week because I'd be training.

"Friday Abaddon." I kissed him again. "Bye Raven." I said waving at her.

"Bye Marcie." She said. I turned and walked out of the caf. I didn't even stop at my locker I just headed straight for my car. I drove not stopping at any stop signs on the way to my house. When I pulled into the driveway Ivy was outside sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"Its about time." She said. I nodded and went into the garage to grab the combat things.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review**

**Love,**

**Lat.!**

**Ps: Since its the beginning it won't get good until Friday in the book wen they go on a date ;) Hint Hint lol Love you guys. **


	5. Math Class

**Here is the next Chapter**

**Tara POV.**

"Whats the answer Tara?" My math teacher Corey I mean Mr. Gray asked me. I was in a gifted math program. The equation was (5+2-3x5)-(-3x2+1+5) x2 (-2 + 1).

"33." I answered without even really looking over the equation and actually trying to solve the problem to get the answer.

"Correct." Cor- Mr. Gray smiled and winked at me. It wasn't a big gesture but it was enough to make my heart do back flips in my chest. The class went by faster than any other class because first this was my favourite class of the day, two Mr. Gray was the sexiest teacher alive and Glen Meadow High School and three it was the last class of the day. When the bell rang I stayed in my seat while everyone rushed out of the classroom. When the door was closed I made my way over to Mr. Gray. "Good work today." He said to me.

"Thanks. I just have a really great teacher." I smiled.

"Good thing were vampires or else I would get into trouble for this." He said taking my face in his hands and kissing me. I wrapped my fingers into his sandy brown hair. His lips were so soft and I just loved the way they felt on mine. I broke the kiss and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I have to go." I sighed.

"I know." Corey pouted. He had his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Bye." I leaned up and kissed him. I pulled away and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you in class tomorrow." I said and started to walk towards the door.

"Tara?" Corey called me so I turned around. "I love you." He said. I felt my mouth open because he had never told me he loved me before. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't saying it just to say it but he was saying it to mean it. I walked over back to him and kissed him again.

"I love you to." I said.

"Okay go before David never has my head for making you late again." I sighed because sometimes I wish that I could just be normal and have fun with my boyfriend instead of having to train every single fucking day. I walked out of the classroom and into the parking lot. Sure enough my dad was there waiting for me.

"Hey." I said as I climbed into the car.

"So hows Corey?" My dad asked.

"Good." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone since it had vibrated.

**'Friday?'** It was a text from Corey.

"Dad can I go out with Corey Friday night?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." My dad said. I loved him so much because sometimes he just knew exactly what I needed.

**'Yes' **I texted Corey back. When we pulled up to our house I ran inside and dropped off my bag in my room. I changed into some plain simple navy blue sweats. "So what are we starting with?"

"Call electricity to you." My dad said. I nodded and felt the ground underneath me until I found electricity that had been grounded. I drew it up to me. "Aim for the target." My dad commanded. I looked at the target about five miles away from where I was currently standing. I channeled the electric energy to the target. I felt it leaving my body and launching itself at the target. "Focus." He called. I pushed the electricity harder. I finally caught the smell of smoke in the air. I opened my eyes and looked at the target/ it was burning with a perfect hole through the center of it. "Good work."

"Thanks." I said. We went on practicing for five more hours before my dad called it quiets.

"Look I know I've been pushing you hard but-" I cut him off.

"Your just trying to help me prepare for the battle. I know daddy. Its fine." I kissed him on the cheek. "I'll call you if I have a vision." I said to him before I started to run into the house.

"Tell Corey I said Hello." My dad called after me.

"Will do." I said before I got into the house. I grabbed my HTC Dream cell phone and dialed Corey's phone number.

"Hey beautiful." He answered.

"Well I'm done training." I said.

"So you want me to come over?"

"Yes please." I said while picking out the clothes that I would wear after I shower.

"Okay I'll see you soon then."

"Okay just let yourself in. I'm going to shower."

"Okay. Bye see you soon."

"Corey?"

"Yeah?"

"My dad said hi." I said.

"Tell Dave hello for me."

"Corey?" I asked again.

"Yes."

"I love you." I smiled to myself.

"I love you to." He said. I hung up the phone and rushed into the shower. I stood underneath the soapy water for 20 minutes just thinking about how lucky I was that I had Corey. When I came out of the shower I dressed in my black short shorts and dark purple tank top. Corey was lying on my bed.

"Hey there. You comfy?" I asked.

"Very but I'd be comfier if you came to lay down with me." I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto it beside Corey. He wrapped his arms around me and I lazed my head down onto his chest. "Sleepy?" He asked. I was about to say no but I yawned and blew my cover. "Sleep I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" I asked even though he was always there when I woke up.

"Promise." He said rubbing my head and my temples which made my eyes start to feel really heavy that they were even starting to close. When they closed I was dreaming about the great date that I would have with Corey on Friday.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Lat.! (L) :)**


	6. Focus

**Hey guys. Long time. Sorry :). I haven't abandoned this story I'm just taking long breaks from it. So sorry :).**

**Layla POV.**

"You need to focus Lala." Azza said.

"I am focused." I argued. Az gave me that look that said I know your lying so just quite while your behind. "Okay fine. I am not fully focused. I really wanted to go out tonight with Jare." I said honestly.

"And you will once you raise this corpse." I nodded. I looked over at the dead body in front of me. I closed my eyes shut and only thought of the person and soul that was attached to this body. I thought about its spirit returning to the body. I pulled the spirit through the gates of the other world. I tugged once more and felt the soul return to its body. "Good." Azza said. I opened my eyes.

"Rise." I said to the zombie. It stood up. "Turn around to face me." It spun in a semi circle and looked at me. "Lye down." I closed my eyes and freed the spirit back into the other world. When I opened my eyes Az was standing right in front of me. He closed the space between us and kissed me. I of course kissed him back.

"Go Jared will be here soon." He said and I just nodded. I walked up the stairs. I still had the feeling of Azza's lips on mine. I laid a beautiful white dress on my bed. I went into the shower. The water was so hot but it didn't was away the feeling of Az's lips on mine. I felt bad because Jared was so good, pure and true. He had never once wronged me. And what had just happened with Azza should never happen again. I mean Jared is my world and Az is just my teacher plus he's old. He was only a good lay and that's really all I wanted him for was sex. Our relationship was just physical it wasn't like what I had with Jared because what we had was deep. So deep that it tickled my soul, left butterflies in my tummy and warmed my heart at the mention of his name. I stepped out of the shower.

"Here you go." I looked up and Jared was handing me my towel. I grabbed it and wrapped it quickly around myself.

"Thanks." I said. He bent down and kissed me passionately.

"Hurry up." He laughed.

"Why you can't wait long enough for me to get ready?" I asked playfully.

"I can wait for you for all of eternity." He said. The expression on his face was so serious. I walked past him and into my room.

"Close your eyes."

"Its not like I haven't seen you naked before." He smiled his cocky smile.

"Just do it." He sighed and closed his eyes. "No peeking." I added and he just laughed. I put on a white strapless bra and white thong so you couldn't see them through the white dress. I slipped into the beautiful strapless dress. It had a sweetheart neck line, it just feel 10cm above my knees. It also had a bit of glitter around the chest area. It showed all of my curves which I loved, and I knew Jared would love.

"Wow." I looked over at Jared.

"Did I tell you that you could look?"

"Nope." He smiled. I put in my hoop sliver earrings.

"Will you put this chain on for me?" He took my silver necklace that had a diamond heart locket on it. He fastened it on my neck. His fingers lingered around my shoulders and he kissed my neck. My pulse raced with excitement which mad Jared laugh. He licked my neck before his fangs pierced into my skin making me gasp for air. I was tingling all over because this feeling was better than sex. It was better than ice cream or chocolate when your on your period. When he pulled back his fangs I held his head to my neck. He just kissed my neck.

"Let's go." He said taking my hand and pulling me out of the room with him. We walked down the stairs hand in hand. We walked into the family room to say goodbye to my mother. She was talking to Azza and by the tone in her voice I knew that they were talking about me. Jared cleared his throat and my mom and Az looked at us.

"We're leaving now." I said. Az was looking at me up and down.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled ad squeezed Jare's hand.

"Go on you two have fun." My mom said. I grabbed my keys off the little table. "You look lovely." My mom added. I smiled at her. "Be home by one." She looked at Jared.

"Of course." He waved goodbye to my mom and Azza. I kissed my mom on both cheeks and did the same to Azza.

"Bye." I said tossing the keys to Jared.

"Your really going to let me drive?"

"Yeah why not." I laughed. He looked like a little kid on Christmas. "Lets go before I change my mind." I laughed. We said goodbye again. When we got to the car I asked Jare a question. "Where are we going?

"Baton Rouge." I nodded. It was a high end restaurant. The drive there we were singing Justin Beiber songs.

**Hope you like it.**

**Review!**

**LOVE LAT 3 **


End file.
